The Mysteries of Goku's Family
by MidnightStar2
Summary: Goku and the Z Fighters run into his little sisters and gets pulled into a war between them and their sworn enemy Meri.
1. The Three Huge Power Levels!

Ch. 1 The Three Huge Power Levels!  
  
*Goku's House*  
It was another day of training for Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta & Trunks. They were improving new techniques & attacks. Meanwhile Chi-Chi and Bulma were talking over a cup of "tea" and watching Pan and Brah play. Piccolo came out of nowhere. He had a very concerned look on his face. Just before he arrived everyone (expect Chi-Chi & Bulma) could feel a huge surge of power. They could tell it was heading straight for Earth.  
  
*Dende's Lookout*  
Dende was scared at the evil power he felt coming. He told Mr. Popo to look after things while he was gone. Mr. Popo was worried about the power levels of the three people he felt that were rapidly falling toward Earth.  
  
*Goku's House*  
Dende arrived at Goku's to tell everyone about what he felt, but they already knew and were ready to fight. Soon after he arrived Krillin and 18 showed up. While everyone was discussing what was going on.  
Goku yelled, "Look up there, it looks like that space ship is going to crash!"  
Vegeta said, "Holy crap, look at the size of that ship!"  
"It's going to crash on Mt. Kai," Gohan said.  
"Come on lets go see who's in the ship," Trunks and Goten said in unison.  
The ship crashed into the ship of Mt. Kai. You could hear the crunching of metal from a mile away.  



	2. The Mysterious Strangers

Ch. 2 The Mysterious Strangers  
  
*Mt. Kai*  
"Sutana, Sutana where are you," yelled Alemi, a Saiyan & prince of the Stars.  
He is 5'8", black hair, blue green eyes and 20 years old. He was scared that his girlfriend Sutana was dead or somewhere dying. She could hear him yelling, but she couldn't answer him. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta arrived first, then Piccolo and Krillin.  
They heard Alemi yelling and asked him, "Who are you looking for? And who are you?"  
Alemi replied, "I'm looking for my girlfriend Sutana "Wild Cat" Son. I've got to find her."  
"Well is there anything we can do to help," Gohan asked.  
"Yeah, you could help me look for her," Alemi said.  
"Well what does she look like," Goten asked.  
"She's 5'8" with long raven black hair, sapphire blue eyes, she's wearing a gold tiara and wearing a pink outfit (very skimpy) with black high heeled boots," Alemi replied.  
Alemi started flying off, but fell because he was too weak at the time. Everyone, but Alemi, flew around trying to find Sutana. She was unconscious and her left leg was under a pile of rocks.  
"Over here, I found her, but I need some help," Alemi yelled.  
When Vegeta heard him yelling for help he thought to himself "What a weakling. His power couldn't have been one of the three we felt earlier." Goku was first to get there and help Alemi remove the rocks  
"Come on wake up, wake up! I beg of you wake up. I can't destroy all the evil on the Earth all alone," Alemi cried.  
As she woke up a giant Ki blast came out of nowhere.  



	3. Two More Saiyans?

Ch. 3 Two More Saiyan!?!?  
  
*Mt. Kai*  
"Oh no," Alemi yelled, "Everyone get out of here. I can hold this guy off. Please go and get Sutana out of here."  
"No, who's blasting at us and why," Vegeta demanded.  
"I can't tell you that, at least not right now. I don't want to get you guys involved. So, please get out of here," Alemi said getting angry.  
Sutana woke up, not aware of what was going on.  
"Hey, what's going on and who's this guy holding me," she asked without any hesitation, "Put me down by order of the princess."  
"What in the world is she talking about," Trunks and Goten asked with puzzled looks on their faces.  
She slapped Goku and he dropped her.  
"Aw, would did you do that for," Goku asked.  
"Well, because you wouldn't put me down," Sutana answered.  
"That's a stupid reason," he said.  
"Hey Alemi who are these clowns," she asked.  
Alemi replied, "They're our friends, they helped me find you."  
"I'm not a clown. I'm a Saiyan warrior and prince of all Sayians," Vegeta snapped at her.  
"Oh really, to me you're just a weak little clown nothing more and nothing less. Anyway by what I heard the Saiyan prince Vegeta died a long time ago," she replied.  
Vegeta yelled, "What do you know you're no Saiyan and if you are then I never seen you before."  
"If you're Prince Vegeta then you have seen me before," She said as though she had been right the entire time, "You know I came pretty close to killing Vegeta's father when I was a little girl."  
"No way, you can't be Sutana the eldest daughter of Bardrock. That would mean that Kakarot is your older brother," he said with astonishment at what she had said. 


	4. Goku Has A Younger Sister?

Ch. 4 Goku Has a Younger Sister!?!?  
  
"Yes, I have an older brother named Kakarot," she answered his question before he could ask it.  
"Then Goku's your brother," Trunks yelled.  
"Who's Goku," she asked.  
"I'm Goku," Goku answered.  
"Yes, I see. You look like our father except you don't have a scar on you face. I have a question," she said, "were you the one that killed Raditz?'"  
"Yes, Piccolo and I killed him," he answered.  
"Goku I want you to transform into a Super Saiyan if you can and attack me," she demanded.  
"What ever for," he asked.  
"Just do it," she screamed at him.  
"Ok, what ever you say," he replied reluctantly  
"Sutana are you sure this is a good idea. Won't the enemy be able to find us with the surge of power the transformations are going to make," Alemi asked worriedly.  
Goku transformed and attacked her at full power. She just stood there dodging every attack he made.   
"Oh come on. This is getting to be old and boring. Can't you do any better then that," she asked.  
"Sure I can. What do you want me to do now? Use my max. power," he replied.  
"Yeah, that sounds good," she answered, "So come on and fight, if you not chicken."  
Goku attacked and she just dodged ever last one of them like it was nothing. He finally got a punch in and she collapsed.  
Alemi yelled, "Oh no Sutana I know something like this was going to happen! Goku stop and transform back into a regular Saiyan."  
"I didn't hurt her too bad did I," Goku asked with concern.  
"Luckily you didn't. She's just weak right know from the battle and the crash, but she'll be fine," Alemi answered.  
"What happened," She asked.  
"You blacked out," Alemi replied.  
"Well, I'm fine now so come on Goku. You got your punch in and now it's my turn. I'm not going to hurt you….too much," she said.  
"Hey guys, I don't think now's a good time to fight. Meri is coming and fast. We need to get out of here," Alemi yelled.  
Just then a blast hit Alemi and he was floating in the air. 


	5. Trouble For Alemi!

Ch. 5 Trouble for Alemi!  
  
"Oh no, Meri is using his seeker blast. We've got to figure out a way to keep Alemi here," Sutana said.  
"We don't have much time. Look," Goten said.  
"I have an idea. I just hope it works," she yelled, "Ok, everyone stay were you are. Universe Shield!"  
It was too late Alemi was gone. Sutana put down the shield and dropped to her knees. "Great now he's been captured. I'll just have to go save him and destroy Meri," she said.  
"We'll help you," Trunks said.  
"No, you won't," She replied and used a sleeping spell, "They'll be ok until this is over."  
She decided to get some reenforcement. So, she called the WCF (Wild Cat Force, a group of big cats lead by her & Saturn, a rare black tiger). She ordered them to spread out and search for Alemi and Meri. She also told Serenity to stay and protect the others until she they wake up.  
  
*In a cave*  
"Ha, ha, ha! Now I'll be able to finish killing off they royal family of the universe. Can you guess who I'm going to kill first, young prince," Meri asked.  
"No, I don't have a clue," Aemi replied, "Don't you think you're being a little bit to cocky?"  
"No, so shut up. I've decided I'm going to kill your precious little princess first so you can watch her died a slow and painful death," Meri said with a hint of joy in his voice.  
"Ha, like that would ever happen," Alemi snapped, "She's way to smart to be captured and let someone like you kill her."  
"You under estimate my power. For soon you'll see the full extent of it," Meri replied, "Or maybe I shouldn't wait to give you a little taste of what my power can do."  
"I'm not afraid of you because you like to boast and you under estimate your enemies," Alemi said, "You lack the courage, self confidence, and most of all you lack the heart of a true warrior."  
"And what, you're a true warrior," Meri asked sarcastically.  
"Yes, I'm a true warrior," Alemi answered.  
"Ha, sure you are and I'm a good guy," Meri replied with much sarcasm. 


	6. I Don't Need Your Help!

Ch. 6 I Don't Need Your Help!  
  
*On Mt. Kai*  
"Hey, Saturn have you and the others found anything yet," Sutana asked, telepathically.  
"No, we haven't my princess," Saturn answered.  
"Well, keep looking they couldn't have gotten far," Sutana replied. She thought, "I hope we're not going to be too late to save Alemi." She was on the west side of the mountain when she saw that it was getting dark and her sleeping spell was about to ware off. "I guess we'll have to get back to Serenity and the others, so we can set up camp. I hope Alemi is ok," she said to herself. "Saturn, you and the others meet me at Serenity and we'll make camp," she ordered. She meet the others a Serenity just before the spell wore off.  
"What happened? Why is it dark," Trunks asked.  
"I did a sleeping spell to keep you all from trying to help me," she replied.  
"What's with all the big cats," Goten asked.  
"They are the Royal Wildcat Force. You see they are lead by Saturn and me," she answered.  
"Which one is Saturn," Gohan asked.  
"The black tiger," she replied.  
"Man Chi-Chi is going to kill us for being up here almost all day," Goku said, "We better get home before she gets too worried."  
"Ok, well, see you guys later," she said.  
"Hey would you like to come and stay at our house tonight Sutana," Goku asked.  
"Sure, it'll be better then trying to camp up here. If your wife doesn't mind I'll sleep on the couch, but if she rather I'll just camp in your back yard," she answered. They flew to Goku's house and when they got there Chi Chi and Bulma were waiting on them.  
"Goku, where the heck have you been," Chi Chi yelled.  
"Don't think you're getting off that easily Vegeta," Bluma yelled.  
"We've been helping save my sister and her boyfriend," Goku replied.  
"Since when do you have a sister," Chi Chi demanded.  
"Well, I just found out today. I hope you don't mind, but she's going to spend the night here," Goku answered.  
"Ok, but first I want to meet this women that clams to be your sister," Chi Chi said.  
"You can come out now Sutana," Goku yelled. She walked out from the edge of the forest.  
"This is your sister," Chi Chi and Bulma yelled together. They couldn't believe their eyes.  
"Isn't she kind of young? I mean she only looks like she's 20. So how old is she," Bulma  
asked.  
"I'm 20 years old, but why do you ask," Sutana answered.  
"Well, it's just that we never knew Goku had a younger sister," Chi Chi replied.  
"Well, he has two and I'm the older one. I guess you didn't know that he's of royal blood and he's a prince," Sutana said, "The bad thing is he'll never become king. Our parents choose to let me and our sister to be the ones to rule. So I'm the crowned princess."  
"Why did they choose you," Bulma asked.  
"Because Raditz was taken by Frezia and Kakarot was sent to Earth. Plus I was always the strongest when it came to strength and making plans and following through with them," Sutana replied. 


	7. Sutana VS Chi Chi

Ch. 7 Sutana VS Chi Chi  
  
"Yeah right, no ones stronger then my Goku," Chi Chi announced.  
"Think what you want, but it's the truth," Sutana said.  
"Why, I ought to...," Chi Chi declared.  
"You ought to what," Sutana asked.  
"She ought to nothing," Goku yelled, "You three stop arguing over nothing."  
"Goku, stay out of this," Chi Chi and Sutana demanded.  
"Ok, but I still think you're arguing over nothing," Goku replied.  
"Well, I'm not going to arguing anymore and Goku thanks for your offer to spend the night here, but I think I'm going to camp somewhere in the woods," Sutana said, "See y'all later."  
"Where do you think you're going? I'm not through with you," Chi Chi yelled.  
"I'm going to find a place to camp for the night," Sutana replied, "I'm going to have to get up early in the morning, so good night." She disappeared into the darkness.  
Goku yelled, " Wait don't go!"  
"Great there goes our best chance of finding out what's going on," Vegeta snapped, "Why do you always do things like that Chi Chi?"  
  
*In the woods*  
"I can't believe the nerve of those two. I guess Chi Chi thinks every beautiful girl that talks to Goku is trying to steal him away from her and the same way with Bulma. Anyway I wasn't going to let them help me rescue Alemi," Sutana said to herself, "I don't think I could face myself if one of them got hurt bad or got killed. This has nothing to do with them and they don't need to get involved. Hopefully Goku and the others won't come after me." She continued to walk on. "I hope I can find a clearing soon. Maybe I should fly, no if they're looking for me they'll be flying. Saturn," she said and Saturn appeared, "You choose some of the others and speared out to find good place to make camp. Oh make sure it's not in a clearing because they could find us easily." I better hide while I'm waiting. She hid in a tree.  
  
*At Goku's house*  
Goten and Trunks were mad so they went into the woods to find Sutana and bring her back. Not to long after they left Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta decided to go after them. To make sure they didn't get in trouble. Goku was afraid that if Goten and Trunks found Sutana, that they might make her angrier and she'll hurt them. 


	8. Alemi Falls Into A Trap

Ch. 8 Alemi Falls into a Trap!  
  
*In a cave*  
"Meri I've got a question," Alemi said.  
"What now," Meri yelled.  
"What type of metal are these chains made of," Alemi asked.  
"Why , they're made of Gundanium," Meri answered curiously.  
"I thought so," Alemi said and broke the chains.  
"What! How could you break those chains," Meri yelled.  
"I'm not weak," Alemi answered, "you should never underestimate a Kitains' strength."  
"Oh, but I haven't little prince," Meri laughed and pointed to a cage hanging over Alemi. He pushed a button on the remote control in his hand and the cage came crashing down. "Try to escape from that," Meri snickered.  
"What in the world is this," Alemi said disoriented.  
"It's a cage made of magic and dark energies," Meri answered.  
"No, what's it doing to me? I feel so weak,"Alemi screamed in pain.  
"It's taking away your precise energy," Meri answered with an evil laugh.  
  
*In the woods*  
"Saturn, Serenity, Tiger, where are you," Sutana yelled, "Great I leave to look for a place to camp and I get myself lost. I guess I should try to find my way back to the meeting place.  
  
*At Goku's House*  
"Oh, I hope they find her soon," Bulma said.  
"Yeah, I didn't mean all the things I said to her," Chi Chi replied.  
"Why do you always do things like that," Bulma asked harshly.  
"What do you mean aby always," Chi Chi snapped back.  
The argued on and on.  
  
*In the woods(where Goku and others are)*  
"Sutana come out of hiding. You can spend the night at my house. Chi Chi is sorry for what she said to you earlier. She was just mad at us for being gone all day," Goku yelled.  
"Come out you little coward," Vegeta yelled, "I've had enough of this."  
"Cool down Vegeta. We'll never find her with you yelling stuff like that," Gohan said.  
Vegeta snapped, "Shut up! You know it would deserve her right if she got captured. Trying to make me she is really Sutana,"  
"Vegeta is that you," Sutana yelled.  
"Who's asking," he yelled back.  
"I am, you know, Sutana, "she answered.  
"Oh, great she found us," he said sarcastically, "Can we go now?"  
"Yeah, as soon as she gets here," Goku said.  
"Over here Saturn," she said, "don't come to me guys I'll come to you."  
"Ok, hurry up," Vegeta snapped.  
"Watch out Gohan," she screamed. Meri appeared behind Gohan and use his Ring of Darkness to capture him. 


End file.
